


Don't Ask Questions

by LokiOfTheSilverTongue



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, Phone Call, Phone Call from Ep. 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfTheSilverTongue/pseuds/LokiOfTheSilverTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla has giving up asking questions about Night Vale. She calls a certain radio host to tell her about a certain time shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask Questions

     Carla decided not to ask questions, scientific or not, when it came to Night Vale. Especially not about the kind yet eccentric radio host that seemed to greet Carla a little too enthusiastically and stare at her for a little too long. Not that Carla minded Cecile, the blonde was the closest thing that Carla had to a friend in Night Vale. But that didn't make her any less strange. Carla was a scientist, and that meant asking questions, but a lot of the answers just wouldn't make sense. Half of Carla wanted to ask anyone how the clocks worked without gears, or why Cecile's lips were always a deep shade of violet when Carla had never even seen her apply lipstick, or how Cecile's tattoos seemed to move, or why Cecile's eyes were almost glowing with a deep purple tint. But who would answer those questions? Would the answers even make sense? That's why Carla just kept it to herself, wrote down all the information (with writing utensils that had been banned by the City Counsel), all of her ponderings. She was in the middle of one such occasion when a sudden realization hit her like a tire-swing, and she ripped her phone from her lab coat pocket, dialed the number and went over her figures.

"Hello?" Came the sultry, female voice from the other line. Carla sighed lightly in relief.

"I need to talk to you, this is important." Carla replied. She wanted to get straight to the point, seeing as this was a huge discovery.

"Um, okay." Carla could hear Cecile's smile through the phone.

"Cecile, I think time is slowing down in Night Vale." There were a few moments of silence.

"Oh?" Cecile asked. Carla rolled her eyes.

"Last week, seven days. Twenty-four hours in each day. Sixty minutes in each hour. That's ten-thousand eighty-two minutes in a week, right?"

"Uh huh. Go on." Cecile sounded amused.

"Well, I ran some figures, and during that same amount of time in Night Vale, eleven-thousand seven-hundred eighty-three minutes elapsed everywhere else in the world. That's more than a full day longer. I don't know what's happening." Carla explained in a rush of breath. There were a few moments of nothing, and Carla almost hung up.

"Neat!"

"Neat?"

"Sorry... Would you like to get together sometime to talk about this really fascinating subject?"

"Not really. I have a lot of work to do. But could you get the word out and see if anyone has experienced any time shifts?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Thanks, bye." Carla hung up.

"Bye."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really bad. I'm going to work on it more.


End file.
